


Missing Moments: Calling Cooper

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: Glee “Missing Moments” [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cooper is a great big brother, cooper is here!, filling in what the glee wedding left open, married!klaine, the Anderson bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: It’s the morning after Kurt and Blaine got married, and Blaine immediately remembers that he never told his brother, Cooper Anderson, about their split-second decision to get hitched.Thus, in the most romantic wake-up ever, he decides to ask Kurt as soon as he wakes up if they could call Cooper and tell him the big news.Cooper-related amusement ensues.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Glee “Missing Moments” [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378333
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Missing Moments: Calling Cooper

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cooper Anderson. Keep an eye out for more fics with him!

Sunlight streams into the Indiana hotel room, casting a soft morning glow across the bed as Kurt slowly opens his eyes, blinking sleepily.

“Good morning, husband,” Blaine murmurs from beside him, sitting up fully against the headboard and watching him fondly. “Sleep well?”

Kurt groans, still adjusting to being awake. “Ugh, yes. But I feel like I could sleep for three more years. What time is it?”

“Ten thirty-two. I thought about ordering room service, but I didn’t know how long you would sleep, and waking up to cold breakfast is not the most romantic way to greet your newlywed husband,” Blaine grins, reaching down to interlock their hands between them.

“So thoughtful,” Kurt hums, rubbing his thumb across the back of Blaine’s hand. “I honestly expected to be awoken with intentions to repeat some of last night’s activities.”

“You want to renew our vows already?” Blaine asks cheekily, and Kurt rolls his eyes, pushing himself up to sit next to him.

“Very funny,” he retorts, resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “I’m not awake enough to be subtle.”

Blaine chuckles. “I love you, I adore you, and of course I want to have tons of married sex with you...”

“But?”

“... but I kind of wanted to ask if you’d be willing to humor me with something this morning,” Blaine finishes sheepishly.

“This is a kink shame-free zone, B. Lay it on me.”

“Oh my god, you sometimes have a really one-track mind,” he laughs exasperatedly. “I was going to ask you if you would want to call Cooper with me. Since he doesn’t even know we’re back together, let alone married.”

“Oh,” Kurt picks his head up from Blaine’s shoulder. “Okay, well, of course.”

Blaine sighs, launching into an explanation. “I know it definitely isn’t the most romantic thing to do, and like, he could technically wait even longer because he doesn’t even know yet, but I want to get to him before my mom does, and I’m trying to keep in touch with him more than I used to, and —“

“Blaine,” Kurt interrupts. “You don’t need to explain yourself. Cooper’s your brother — god, he’s my brother-in-law — you have absolutely every reason to want to call him. So do it.”

“Well, it’s a little early yet, with the time difference and all, so maybe if I wait another twenty minutes? Do you think eight am is too early?” 

“Normally, I’d say yes,” Kurt replies, “but I know the Anderson genes, and you both have an obscene amount of energy in the morning. So I think it would be fine whenever.”

Blaine bites his lip, glancing between his husband and his phone. “I’m calling him now. I can’t wait.”

Just before Blaine clicks on his contact information, Kurt quickly hops out of bed. “Wait! Let me grab shirts for both of us, hold on.”

“Why do we need shirts to call my brother?”

“Aren’t you going to FaceTime him?”

Blaine ponders that for a moment. “I wasn’t going to, but now I will.”

“I think that’ll be more fun,” Kurt grins, tossing Blaine a t-shirt as he pulls his own over his head. “Just make sure you keep your shirt collar up high enough, because you’ve got a pretty dark hickey on your collarbone.”

Blaine switches to his phone camera to adjust his shirt appropriately. “It honestly doesn’t matter. The amount of times Cooper tried to tell me that he was a ‘cool brother, not like all the other brothers’ was ridiculous.”

Sliding back under the covers with Blaine, Kurt pecks him quickly on the cheek. “Well, it’s the thought that counts. Ready for this?”

Blaine grins, tapping Cooper’s name, and the waiting tone only plays through once before the screen signifies that they’re connecting.

“Hey, little bro! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Cooper’s face appears onscreen, evidently walking outside in the bright LA sun. He’s sipping a cup of coffee, holding his phone in front of him with the other hand.

“Is this an okay time, Coop?”

“Yeah, I’m just walking back to my apartment after my post-run coffee! You know me, gotta stay on that actor’s early wake-up schedule.”

“I would expect nothing less. Hey, I called because I have some exciting news to share.”

“Don’t tell me, squirt. You got accepted into NYU?”

Blaine laughs. “Not yet. I won’t know if I’m accepted until closer to January.”

“Damn, okay,” Cooper considers his options for a moment. “You and Kurt got back together.”

Blaine can’t help the giant grin that breaks out onto his face at his brother’s words. “Coop, I don’t give you enough credit sometimes.”

Cooper laughs, beaming over the phone. “That’s incredible, dude! Ugh, I am so happy for you. You two are totally soulmates, I’m serious.”

“Thanks,” Blaine chuckles. “I think so too. Kurt’s actually here with me right now, if you’d like to say hi.”

Kurt finally pokes his head into frame, giving Cooper a small wave. “Hi, Cooper!”

“Hey, Kurt! How are you?”

“I’m doing great, thanks.”

“Now, you know, it is my duty as Blaine’s big brother to warn you that if you break his heart again, you will have to go through me, and it will not be pretty.”

Blaine visibly cringes at that, but Kurt just takes it in stride and nods. “I understand. I definitely don’t plan on repeating my mistakes.”

“And Blaine, if you break Kurt’s heart again, you will also have to go through me. Understood?” Cooper somehow manages to look more serious than he ever has in his life, and it simultaneously terrifies and amuses Blaine.

“That won’t be necessary, but I understand as well,” Blaine replies carefully. “That’s actually kind of why we called you, because —“

“Oh my god, are you getting married? Is the wedding back on?”

“Well —“

“I mean, I didn’t want to ask outright if you’re going back to being engaged, or if you’re just dating again, but I —“

“Coop,” Blaine laughs, cutting him off. “Just look at the screen, for God’s sake.”

Cooper finally pauses his diatribe to glance down at his phone, his face morphing into a comically unreadable expression when he notices the matching wedding rings the two husbands are displaying to the camera. 

“Oh my god, no way. No way! You didn’t! Are you married?”

“We’re married,” Blaine grins, and Cooper laughs incredulously.

“Holy shit! Congrats, squirt! Oh my god,” he pauses, his expression morphing from excitement to confusion. “Wait, you got married and didn’t invite me? What the fuck, man?”

“Believe me, we would’ve if we had known that we were getting married,” Kurt supplies. “Britt and Santana convinced us to get married with them about fifteen minutes before their ceremony started.”

“Oh my god, that’s crazy,” Cooper shakes his head. “You’re both insane, but I kind of love you for it.”

“Says the guy who moved out to LA with nothing but a few commercial credits to his name,” Blaine teases, and Cooper rolls his eyes.

“I’m gonna let that one slide because you’re basking in the newlywed glory,” he responds. “But seriously, if anyone can do it, you two can. Holy shit, I can’t believe my little bro is married!”

Cooper gasps. “Do Mom and Dad even know?”

“Mom was there, thank god,” Blaine answers. “She and Brittany had gotten slightly close over the past year or two, so she was invited. I honestly don’t know if dad knows or not, but I really don’t care.”

Cooper nods in understanding. “Well, no matter what, you did it! Oh, and welcome to the fam, Kurt.”

Kurt smiles. “Thanks, Cooper. If you’re ever in New York, stop by and visit us!”

“Oh my god, are you guys going to have kids? Am I gonna be an uncle?”

“Woah woah woah,” Blaine laughs. “Slow down, we just got married yesterday!”

“You’re right, you’re right —“ Cooper suddenly curses under his breath. “Oh my god, I almost walked right into a pole. I was not paying attention.”

“Well, we will let you go, Cooper,” Kurt remarks. “We just wanted to tell you right away.”

“Yeah, and seriously, if we had planned our wedding, you would have been invited,” Blaine adds. “I promise.”

“I guess you’re just going to have to name one of your kids after me to make up for it,” Cooper jokes. “Okay, good talking to you, Squirt. I’ll leave you and Kurt to your exciting new lives as husbands!”

“Thanks, Coop. Love you.”

“Love you too! And you too, Kurt. Don’t think you can escape my love now that we’re officially family.”

“I wouldn’t dare to even try,” Kurt replies, and Cooper laughs.

“I like you, Kurt. You’re a good one,” Cooper grins. “Okay, congrats again, goodbye!”

“Bye!” The husbands respond in unison, ending the call.

“Well, he took that better than I expected,” Blaine shrugs. “Part of me thought he was going to try to fake cry to make me feel bad.”

“He’s definitely a character,” Kurt agrees. “But he’s a good brother. And a good brother-in-law.”

“I like the sound of that,” Blaine beams. “But I like the sound of ‘husband’ even more.”

“I just realized that we’ve been awake all this time, and I haven’t kissed you properly yet,” Kurt muses, leaning in close despite the morning breath. “And then we can get room service, because I’m starving.”

“Deal,” Blaine grins, tilting forward to connect their lips in a sweet embrace, his phone falling dark between them as he pulls his new husband close.

**Author's Note:**

> Classic. Cooper is iconic.
> 
> Find me at @zigxzag-klaine on tumblr!


End file.
